Meow Meow
by queen elizabeth ii
Summary: Aaron hears what he thinks is.. meowing? Bveit / Tvarks. One-shot.


**I have to make this clear: This wasn't my idea, unfortunately, but sure was an amazing one. It was inspired by 70ftofhair on tumblr. Her ff handle is also 70ftofhair. So go check her out!**

_**Update: Hey guys! I'm sure some of you have read this before, but I have decided to change the format of my Bveit/Tvarks shots. Instead of putting them together, I'm separating them. I think this will help make it much easier to update and edit, etc. I hope you don't hate me!**_

* * *

**Summary: Aaron hears what he thinks is.. meowing?**

* * *

Aaron was just walking out of his dressing room, fully clad in his respective red overcoat, dark pants, and its necessary accessories, when he heard it.

It was quite loud, and distracting. And it resembled the sound of a dying cat. A dying cat may be some sort of a cliché, but it was true. It even meowed. The thought of it being a vocal warmup passed through his mind, since, of course, they were filming a musical, but it just seemed too odd. He investigated it as if it was one anyways.

It was coming from just down the left. But that didn't narrow it down. On his left were rows of doors leading to multiple dressing rooms, the makeup room, and the costume closet. He easily crossed off the two latters, since everyone would have been done their preparations for today's plans, leaving the rooms empty.

On his direct left was the room that of Eddie. Chances were it wasn't him. Nor Russell or Hugh. And the rest of the Barricade Boys were on his right.

Aaron scratched his head, going straight for Amanda's door, which was on the other side of Eddie's. He knocked lightly. It was opened just a few moments later, the actress' large hat coming into view. The noise continued.

"Oh. Hey Aaron!" Amanda greeted with a smile, her big eyes boring upward in curiousity. "Do you need anything?"

"Um," He paused for a moment, hearing it a little further left, "Never mind. It's nothing."

She gave him a skeptical look in which he responded with a guilty, apologetic smile. She closed the door before he could ask how she could stand such a racket.

Two or three more down was Anne. He had talked to her only a few times and quickly learned that her soft way of talking and gentle touch was not television's act. She truly was heavenly. She could even take a joke or two.

He knocked even more lightly. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her.

Anne opened the door all the way, "Oh Aaron! What may I help you with?"

Aaron noted the noise which failed to stop. He doubted it was Anne anyways.

"Oh forget it." He smiled lightly, "It's not important."

Anne's eyebrows rose, "Oh. Alright then." She took a step out before closing the door behind her and walking past him and down the hall to the set. He assumed it was to get away from such a wretched noise.

The next was only one door down. It had to be Helen. Aaron wouldn't be surprised if it was, and her flamboyant hair made her seem like a fur ball. Only she could make such a horrifying noise.

This time Aaron was ready to knock loudly, when the noise abruptly stopped and the door swung open.

"Ah. Hey there!" Helen grinned ruthlessly. Her thick, gawdy makeup strained at the facial movements.

"So I'm guessing that noise was you?" Aaron went straight to asking. Helen could take it. She was known for being such a person.

"What noises?" Helen's confusion quickly morphed into a surprising understanding, "Ah! Alas, you have yet to check the last door!" She bellowed dramatically.

The last door at the end of the hallway was shut, like the rest. A lilac paper with thick letters taped onto the door, a makeshift sign, like all the other doors, read the girl's name. Aaron's face contorted first into an expression of misunderstanding. It was followed quickly by surprise, then uncertainty. He thought it almost to be impossible. She had the voice of a canary and the presence of the sun.

He sidestepped to the front of her door just was Helen walked passed, walking the same way Anne just recently did. And once again before he could even raise his hand, it opened.

"Ah! Aaron!" She smiled brightly, her trademark dimples coming out prominently.

Aaron just blinked. "Y-you! C-c-cat! M-meowing!" He stuttered. He never really had a conversation with Samantha. For some reason his palms always got sweaty, his heart would race, and his thoughts would get jumbled up in his head.

"Oh. Did you hear that?" The tips of her fingers rose to her lips in embarrassment. "I apologize! I didn't mean to be so loud, and many say I sound like a lunatic." She laughed.

Aaron relaxed, laughing along with her, "Yes, much like a dying cat." He teased, grinning.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, her jaw dropping in surprise and mock hurt, "Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"Oh trust me, it's bad." He nodded slightly, placing his hand on the door frame, leaning in for support. He suddenly felt so much more comfortable. And he liked that.


End file.
